


Long distance

by bugheadotp



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadotp/pseuds/bugheadotp





	Long distance

It was one thing being in a relationship in high school. They had arguments but made up quickly, important and potentially life changing exams but they studied together but the exchanging of ‘i love you’ was what made it all worthwhile. 

It was the summer before senior year and once again Betty had been offered an internship at a newspaper but this time, it was in England. The programme was to last 2 months and in the months leading up to her departure, Betty & Jughead convinced each other that they would make it through this. They would text all the time, call whenever and facetime on weekends.

‘It’s good for Betty’s career’ had been the mantra he repeated on the way back from the airport. He’d driven her to there in his dad’s truck with Betty’s family in their own car. Part of him wanted to continue driving, past his destination and down the long road not knowing where they’d end up. The goodbye was emotional, crying from everyone there with the promise to call as soon as she lands. 

The first week went by fine; calls from Betty to Jughead (so he wouldn’t have to pay for international calls), texts whenever she learnt something new from the different spellings to how they pronounce words (the word aluminium came up when she was assisting the health & science editor and it always made her giggle.)

The following week, the time difference kicked in. When Betty would finish work at 5pm, it was only lunch time back in Riverdale which meant Jughead was still in school. When he would finish school at 4pm, it was 9pm which meant Betty was normally asleep. Their communication narrowed down to weekends specifically the first three then nothing. No calls, no messages, nothing.

When he asked at Pop’s if anyone else had heard from her, Archie and Veronica replied no. Kevin however was silent which he didn’t push then. After, he cornered the boy in the parking lot “have you heard anything at all? Please I just want to know she’s okay” the blue eyed boy pleaded. 

Kevin looked at the boy and could see the worry in the boys face “I’m only telling you this because she’s really bottling this up. She’s miserable out there. She’s made one or two friends but she hates it. Hates being away from you Jughead”

The new information broke his heart. That evening he went to visit his dad who gave him his passport and any money he had lying around. He took what he had saved up and went to visit Alice & Hal explaining everything. He have them all the money he had and in exchange asked if they could purchase his plane ticket to London which they agreed too. Jughead had taken a cab from Riverdale to the nearest airport and was really anxious about flying as not only was it the first time he would be in a plane but he was also alone. 

After collecting his luggage, he saw a sign that reminded him he needed new currency. Heading over to the bureau, he changed the money he had traveled with to British money. Jughead headed outside and ordered a cab to the address where Betty was staying at. 

After paying the driver, he grabbed his case and walked into her building and started walking up the stairs. Arriving on the fourth floor, he knocked rapidly and prayed that (a) he had the right apartment and (b) that she was it. The locks began to slide from the other side of the door and opened to reveal a very tired looking Betty Cooper wearing her pajamas. 

Her face broke out into a huge smile and she dragged him in, attacking him with a hug when the door closed “I’m so glad you’re here” she whispered.


End file.
